


maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm sorry for everything, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, This is so creepy I'm so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe the obsession starts between his muscles and tendons, maybe the obsession starts wrapped around his ribs and bones, maybe the obsession starts inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. maybe

(you have an obsession.)

 

 

maybe it starts when the kid beats you at your own game.

 

 

maybe this is when you decide that dipper pines is

 _yours_ , or maybe this is when you decide that

dipper pines is _interesting_.

you've never seen anyone quite like him before -

he is always in the back of your mind,

floating away and receding.

 

maybe he is good and maybe he is bad and maybe he is yours.

yours forever.

yoursforevermaybe.

 

_maybe._

 

he says _you get away from me_ and you tell him _newsflash, kid: you can't run from me_.

 

he'll come around. he can learn to love you - or _tolerate_ you, at least, because you're never going to leave him alone.

 

you are always there, always watching.

 

 

 _always_.

 

 

//////

 

 

(you have an obsession.)

having a body is _weird_ , and it's even weirder when it's _his_ body. 

it's  _perfect_ ,

it is  _so good,_

it is so  _pure,_

and maybe the obsession starts

between his muscles and tendons, maybe the obsession starts

wrapped around his ribs and bones, maybe the obsession starts

inside of him.

 

_maybe._

 

this is when you pick him apart, limb by limb, in your mind. this is when you slowly take all of his skin off and decide  _yes. yes. this one is mine._

 

_this one is_

_different._

_i like him._

 

_//////_

 

(you have an obsession.)

 

he is everything good wrapped into a bundle of 206 bones, and you hate it, you  _hate_ him. except you  _don't._

 

except, you are sickbadtwisted, (or at least that's what he says), and maybe you need him for something, or maybe you want to watch the life drain out of his veins.

 

both. both, you decide. maybe it's both.

 

_maybe._

 


	2. oh, i want all of your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-telling of chapter 1 but from Dipper's POV.

bill cipher has an obsession.

 

you realize this when you tell him

_get_

_away_

_from_

_me,_  

and he says  _newsflash, kid: you_

can't

_run_

_from_

_me,_  and he looks at you

and you can feel him

staring you down, stripping your flesh off, 

in his mind, licking away at your bones,

rusted,

wrapping his fingers around your

muscles, tendons, and 

 _pulling_ at the strings - _you're my p u p p e t now,_

you can feel the pain.

you can feel the tugging.

you see it in his eyes:

you are

 _his_.

 

and he'll do anything to engrave that into you. m i n e. something deep inside of you knows this.

 

* * *

 

bill cipher has an obsession. you realize how deep it is when he visits you, in your dreams, for the second time, after he takes your body and ruins it and breaks it and bruises it up. _  
_

 

he says  _sorry._

 

 

he says _will_ _you forgive me, pine tree?_

 

"get out of my head. i want to wake up now."

 

_sorry, can't do that! what, you don't want to talk to me? didn't you miss me?_

 

"bill," you say, lowly, "i'm still recovering from your possession. so, no. i didn't miss you and i don't want to talk.  _wake me up."_ _  
_

 

 

  _whoa, relax! i said i was sorry, what more do you want?_

 

"sorry doesn't really work. you took my body and tried to take my journal. you can't just  _apologize_ and expect everything to be okay."

 

_i can't?_

 

"no, you can't."

 

he stares you down, considers this.  _okay,_ he says.  _okay,_ and you bite down on your cheek in a sour attempt to  _wake up._

 

it doesn't work.

 

you take him by the arm. you growl.  _wake me up._

 

 _fine,_ he says, reluctant.  _fine! but know this - you're have to learn to tolerate me, kid, 'cause i'm n e v e r gonna leave you alone._

 

* * *

 

 

you always feel him watching. mabel says  _you're just paranoid, dipper_ but you can f e e l him and his eyes and you can f e e l him picking you apart.

 

he never leaves you alone.

 

the human body can go eleven days without sleep. (it takes you exactly eleven days, six hours, and forty-two seconds until you give in and melt into sleep.)

 

(he never leaves you alone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoooooo i decided to continue this! this is going to be the prologue to a series of fics i'm gonna write! (they'll be set in the future w/ older!dipper though) yay

**Author's Note:**

> yo! so! this is my first fic for Gravity Falls, so please tell me what you think of it!! <3 thank you! (also it's supposed to be in all lower-case. for the ~aesthetic~.) (also sorry this is kind of... weak? repetitive? not good? we'll go with not good, as an understatement, but oh well. i really like this ship so)
> 
> please let me know if the formatting doesn't work! thanks again!


End file.
